1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel keeping mechanism in an ice making machine, more particularly to a shovel keeping mechanism in an ice making machine provided with an ice storage bin placed under an ice making mechanism to store ice cubes dropped therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2(1990)-45739, there has been proposed a shovel keeping mechanism in an ice making machine, in which the shovel keeping mechanism is composed of a plurality of support rods assembled in the form of a parallelepiped cage and detachably mounted to a component member such as a drain plate or the bottom plate of a water tank located at a lowermost portion of the ice making mechanism to retain therein an ice shovel for scooping up ice cubes.
Although the shovel keeping mechanism has various advantages in use, it is desired to improve the detachability of the shovel holder in the form of the parallelepiped cage, and it is also desired that the ice shovel cart be put on an appropriate place such as a ceiling plate of the ice making machine in a sanitary condition.